


Finale

by young_kink



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Eventual Smut, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/young_kink/pseuds/young_kink
Summary: Ari and Sungjin are colleague. Like a boss and his subordinates used to do.But, that 'colleague' relationship only valid when they are at the office.They are not an ordinary colleague. They have 'special' relationship and it sounds scandalous.
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to summarize this story since i don't know how the story will be

"Done" The last one spray perfume closed your make up session this morning.

You've did everything you could to survive and get money when you were jobless. After trying to enter an application in many places, got calls to interview, didn't pass the interview, and felt ups and downs in finding a job. At least, your hard work paid off. Starts today, you are an employee in famous company in division marketing.

"Let's go"

Monday morning, where all people go outside their home to their school or their office. The city is very crowd, and it's a rush hour. People in uniform filled the side walk. The street is full of public transport and private transport. You've felt all of those. Using school uniform and now using your office uniform. 

Like usually, You are using public transport where ever you go. You tapped your bus card, and got a seat near the window. 

Not only at the street, people in uniform also filled the bus. Seeing a high school uniform makes you flashback when you were a student. You were an unstable teenager who couldn't do anything. Now, You are an employee and live alone. Time flies so fast.

You feel so adult and ready to live yourself using an office uniform and get into the office. You couldn't wait to feel the hard life being an employee, how hard to earn money, how tiring working overtime, and everything challenging in working life even though the laziness still flowing in your blood. 

"Wow" That was your first impression when you saw your work desk. You couldn't wait to decor it. You've brought many photos and fancy decoration to decorate your table. You like a colorful and tidy desk. It could relief your fatigue a little bit. Seeing a photo from people you love could boost your passion. You could feel their support even though they couldn't speak and move in the photos. 

"What a nice desk" Jess, whom your colleague. You both met when you had an interview and didn't expect you both passed and got placed in the same division. 

"Thanks"

"Hey, that's our boss. He's coming"

A man in suit come to us. He looks he is in his mid 20s. His aura shows that he is a boss. When he is among the crowd, people would immediately know he is not an ordinary employee, but he is a boss. Starts from head to toe, he looks so perfect. He tied his tie before get into the room and meet his junior. 

"Wow" Your eyes widen and mouth little bit parted when you saw him. He looks so gorgeous and you admire his presence. 

"Well, Good morning. From now on, i'm your boss. But, let me introduce myself. My name is Sungjin. I will appreciate you if you appreciate me. But, if you did something and make me mad, i will ask you to go out"

"Good morning, Sir!" We bowed to him. 

"Okay, okay. Enough" Sungjin's eyes scanned us. From left to right, and his eyes stopped at your. You don't know if it because you stood on the corner left or you've made a mistake without realizing it. 

"Hmm... Let's introduce our self. Start for you" He pointed at you with his head and crossed his arm. 

"Good morning. My name is Ari, 25 years old. Nice to meet you"

Introduction session over. All team has introduced themself. You are the oldest among them because you had to finished your master degree, and you and Sungjin only different few months. 

"Okay, back to your position" Sungjin left the room. We back to our seat.

"He's so handsome" Jess' first impression to him is because of his handsomeness. People may notice his face first, but not for You. Your first impression to him is his charisma. You looked at him until he disappeared from your sight.

_ **BREAK TIME** _

You, Jess, and your other fellows had a lunch in the canteen office. The topic is also the same, but deeper than when the introduction session. Everyone has different background. They have a various and unique background. It's very interesting to listen their stories. 

"Hello" You heard Sungjin's voice right on your back. You flipped your body and looked at his face. Jess was right. He is very handsome when you near him. His scent also so fragrance. 

"Hello, Sir"

"I wanna treat you after work. The assembly point is on the parking lot. See ya" Before he left, he tapped your back 2 times and gave a smile to us. You still could feel his hands on your back. Your heart beating fast. Not because of he has interest in you, but you afraid if you've did something wrong and he would scold you later.

..

..

At the parking lot, there's Sungjin and the others. Everyone was there except you because you had to go to toilet first. 

There were only 2 cars, and and there's 6 persons. Mark's car is full and couldn't accommodate 1 person again. 1 person have to give up and using Sungjin's car.

"Ari will go with me" We haven't decided yet, and Sungjin called your name. 

"Me, Sir?"

"Do you want to deny my command?"

"I'm sorry, Sir" You swallowed your saliva to accept the reality. That means there's only you and Sungjin in his car. Yes. Only you and him. Is that means he would scold you privately? 

In the car, he doesn't talk at all. Even asks you some question. Sometimes, you tried to stealing glances at him. He is so handsome. His side profile is so perfect. The more you saw him, the more your heart beating fast. Even the air cooler in the car couldn't stop to hold your sweat. 

"Why? What's wrong with my face?"

"Ah, i'm sorry, Sir! I just want to look the view at my left side"

"By the way, don't call me with 'Sir' if we at outside the office, can you? Except in front of others"

"So, i have to call your name without 'Sir'? When we together?"

"Yes" He gave you a smile. His smile couldn't disappeared from your mind. It's a smirk which is it couldn't get out of your mind. 

"Sung... Jin? Sungjin? Sungjin" It's hard for you to call his nick name since he is your boss, and it's not formal and very impolite to your boss. 

"Good" Sungjin chuckles when he heard you called his nick name. You looked your right side to avoid his gaze. 

You think he gives you a privilage and specialized you. But, do you think it is fair? Others have to call him with 'Sir' outside or inside the office, but he gives you a privilage to call him by his nick name. Your heart beating fast. The more you think about it, you couldn't think clearly. 

Mark and the others already there and waiting for you both. Meanwhile you and Sungjin just arrived at the location. 

"Jess!" When you get down from the car, you ran to Jess to avoid him. 

"What happen?"

"Nothing"

"Well, okay"

Sungjin treated us in expensive and exclusive place. What's make this place is expensive is because of the design, furniture, and accessories. Very fancy. Music jazz as the back sound added a fancy atmosphere at this restaurant. 

The menu has a long and weird name. It makes you confused on choosing menu and lost your appetite since you don't know what to eat. The description also unfamiliar in your brain since you never taste them. 

"Well, i skip"

"Why? Are you on diet?"

"The name is weird. It looks delicious, but the name"

"Let me choose it for you" 

"Yes?" Without asking him, he choosing me the food. When i search for the name, he choosing me the most expensive food in this menu. Not only handsome and smart, he is rich. As expected, a boss.

He might be looks grumpy in the office, but not outside the office like now. His grumpy image is gone. Sungjin is really a kind and humble boss. He is very friendly to his junior and see everyone equal. But, one things that makes you don't understand. What is his purpose asking you to call him by his nick name when there's no one around you both? 

'Maybe that's because me and him are only different 3 months' You thought.

..

..

"Thank you, Sir" Everyone bowed to him as a thanks.

"No problem"

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Jess went to her who-knows car.

"Ri, since Jess gone, you can go with us"

"Ok—"

"Let me take her. I take her here and i have to take her back"

"Ah, okay Sir" Mark and others left your and Sungjin on the parking lot. You start to feel uncomfortable and big headed with the 'specialized'.

"Let's go"

"Yes"

You felt the same situation for the second times. The situation is really, really uncomfortable. He didn't ask you even one question, and you couldn't calm down yourself. The air cooler doesn't have impact to stop the sweat pouring from your head. Eyes rolling from left to right. When your eyes stopped at Sungjin, you roll back your eyes again to other side. 

Sungjin was humming. His humming is really melodic and so calming but makes your heart beat beating faster. He is a truly perfect person. How can he, whom still in his mid 20's but he got a high position, young, rich, and handsome. His soulmate must be the luckiest woman in the world because she could melt his heart.

"Thanks for the ride, Sir"

"Hey, Do you forget what i said earlier?"

"Ah, thanks for the ride, Sungjin"

"Wait" Before you go, he pulls your head to him. Your lips and his lips kissed each other. His lips feels so soft. Even his lips is so perfect. He kissed you with slowly and softly. 

"Sungjin!" He took off his lips and pressed his forehead against yours. His thumbs carresed your lips with his thumb and cheeks. He blew his breath right in front of your face. So hot. 

"Maybe you're the person whom God has sent to me"


	2. Chapter 2

Last night, you had trouble in sleeping. What else if it not because of him? The more you tried to forget it, the more he popped up on your mind. You remember how his lips kissed your lips. So soft and careful. And you couldn't stop thinking about that for a week. 

He is everywhere. You couldn't avoid him. When he saw you, you tried to pretend that you didn't know even though you know. When he nearby you, you tried to keep distance with him. When he talked to you, you answered him with a simple answer. Sounds impolite, but that's the only thing you could do to finished your business with him as soon as possible.

..

..

"Hey, we have a meeting now"

"I know" You walked behind Jess to hide yourself from him.

There was him waiting in the meeting room. Sitting while typing on his laptop to check again the materials before he shows it. You looked at him, and he stealing glances at you. You almost got a heart attack because he caught you and your cold sweat poured.

"Ari? Are you okay?"

"Nah, i'm okay"

It's useless to search a seat to hide yourself from him. He is tall and he stood up in front of us, so his eyes easily could see all of us.

What he told us doesn't get into your mind. Instead of the materials, your gaze catched his appearance. His clothes told people that he is a smart, handsome, young, rich, and a boss. His proportion is ideal. Height and weight is ideal. He sometimes combs his hair with his fingers. That view could makes your heart fluttering. You don't need an abs or muscular body. His forehead looks sexy enough in your eyes.

You know he often looked at you although he looked to others to minimalize the suspicion. The room temperature makes your sleepy come. Your eyelid was really heavy and you couldn't take it anymore. Eyes teary and face stiff because of yawning too often and wide. Maybe, with one blink again, you could gone to your dream land.

"Well, i'll choose my secretary. I decided to choose Ari"

"WHAT?" He calls your name. You were surprised and almost jumped from your seat. Your head that you support with your hand almost fall down and hit the table.

"Hey, are you listening me? I talk so much since 2 hours ago"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I can't stop thinking about something" you quipped him in purpose. His firm face soften when he heard your words. You knew he must be felt guilty.

"Ah, try to stop think about that" He looked at another direction and scratched his back head.

'_You are the one who make me like this_'

"Enough. You can go now. Do your task"

"Yes, Sir" Everyone left the room. You walked the last since you still sleepy and walked uncontrollably.

"Wait" your hands haven't reached the door knob, he hold you by pull your shirt. He called you with a low tone and soft voice. A voice that full of guilty. "About that, i'm sorry"

"No need to be sorry. I was very surprised because that was my first day, and i already received someting unusual from my boss"

"That's why i apologize to you"

"Okay. Now let me go" He let you go. Before you close the door, you saw him for the last time. He gave you a smile. A smile full of guilty.

Everything from him is so unforgettable. You still could feel his hand on your back. His hands that tapped you imprint in your back. You feel like sometimes he tap your back even though there is no him. 

Become a content specialist is not easy for you. You have to open many website to find an imagination and as a reference, and most of all were your idea. So it's so hard to make a new one. You didn't realized you've been surfing the internet just to find a reference for 3 hours. If it not because Jess reminds you the work hours is over, you might be sleep at the office.

"Bye, Ari"

"Bye Jess. See you tomorrow"

"Hey, you are so slow" Sungjin leaned her back on the wall while crossing her arms.

"Why are you so annoying?"

"Where's your respect to your boss? you are in the office"

"I'm sorry, Sir" His image about him being a smart, handsome, young and rich slowly gone in your eyes. He always shows his annoying side in front of you and you hate that kinds of people. "Excuse me, Sir"

"Wait" He closed the door to prevent you go out from this room. "Accompany me"

"Yes, Sir" You couldn't deny his command since you and him still in the office which is it would be so impolite to deny his command.

"Not here. Let's go down" You waited him in front of his room. His room slightly open and you tried to peek at him. He was wearing his black coat. 

You never saw him wearing his coat since he always take off his coat at work hours, and that was your first time seeing him in coat. 

He looks so perfect with that black coat. His black coat makes him looks like a perfect boss and an idol in ladies employee. He tied his tie and buttoned his buttons would be the best view you saw today. 

"What?"

"I'm sorry if i'm being impolite"

"Nevermind. Let's go"

You walked 5 meters behind him. Your clothes looks like a cheap clothes meanwhile his clothes looks like an expensive clothes with expensive materials. You won't people look at you because they would think there's something between you and him. What would they think when they saw an employee walk together with their boss? Rumor would starts to spread. 

"Let's go"

"Yes, Sir"

Sungjin drove his car randomly around the town. You even felt he passed the same road many times.

"Hey, where we are going to?"

"Nothing. I'm bored at home. I always drive my car until my sleepy come"

"It's so dangerous! What if you can't control yourself and had an accident?"

"I know but sometimes i don't care"

"Do you have a house?"

"Of course i have. I often feel bored and lonely. I live alone. If i'm bored, i drive my car where ever i want. The city's crowd could entertain me a little bit. I'm tired living a life like this"

Behind his annoying and grumpy side, he have a serious problem in his life. A definition of perfect person like him could have a problem too. He often exhaled a deep breath and want to complain, but he couldn't because he don't know he have to complain to who since he don't have people around him. 

You looked at his face, and it's very obvious that he is lonely. His face is flat and he has no passion to live again. Like, death is a solution to escape from this loneliness. 

You regret thinking about him being annoying. "Then, what should i do?"

"Hm? Do you want to accompany me?"

"Hey, you asked me before. Take me home now"

"Okay. I'll put you here"

"Stop being so annoying" You hit his shoulder and he chuckled. His smile slowy changed his gloomy face into a bright face.

He drove his car to an expensive housing which is famous because it's so expensive and fancy. The houses lined up looks so big and yoi thought you couldn't buy even the smallest house with all of your money you ever earn in your life time. Only rich people could live here.

He opened the gate and parked it in his garage. Yes, he took you to his house.

"What are we doing?"

"You said you want to accompany me"

"Yes, i know. But, why have to be in your house? Then how do i back home?"

"Easy. Just go inside"

You amazed with his furniture. Looks so fancy, big and made with expensive materials. The hanging lamp above you are so bright and made your eyes sparkling.

'How come he take care of his house? This house is too big for him' That's what you thought when you scanned your around.

You took off your heels and sat on the couch. His TV is very big and wide. Your eyes would widen if you watch a television programs with a tv like that. 

You saw your reflection on the black screen. So rigid like you would get punishment on the jail. His reflection took off his coat reflected on the black screen and walking toward his room.

Your heart beating fast again and the temperature suddenly raised. Not because of the hot night summer, but because of how hot he walking while taking off his coat.

Sungjin out from his room after changing his clothes to plain white shirt and short pants. His boss image gone and makes him like an ordinary employee. But he still looks handsome like usual.

"What?"

"Nothing" He sat and put his legs on the long couche. He took out his phone and looks so busy replying the messages. You could see there were so many unread messages. He was too busy with his own world and forgot about your presence there.

"Hey. I sacrifice my time just to accompany you. Am i a joke to you?"

"Hold on. I'm busy"

"Ah yeah as expected. A boss in famous company" Sungjin faced me and you looked somewhere immediately. His annoying character and his annoying face is really different with his image as a 'grumpy boss'. He is 2x annoying only when he is in front of you.

"Done. I've turned off my phone so people can't call me"

"Hey, don't be like that"

"When will i have a 'talking friend' again in my home?"

"Ah, you are right"

Sungjin put his phone inside his pocket and sat next to you to embraced you. You were shocked and tried to keep calm. But, you couldn't since moves his face closer to yours.

"What the hell? Sit there! This couch is long!"

"Are you prohibit me?"

"Yes! Oh, it's 8 o'clock. Take me home. NOW"

"Ah, I'm tired"

"You've promised to me"

"Then sleep here"

"Are you crazy? We have to come tomorrow! Just because you are a boss, that doesn't mean you can do everything you want!"

"I forgot to say this. I give a remission to my team. You can late max. 2 hours" He said that and lifted up your chin with his index finger. You couldn't reply his words. He could reply your words to shut your mouth. 

Your heart beating fast because you had no idea. Your lips trembling and you feel your tears would shed on your cheeks. "But... But... You've promised to me..."

"There's tomorrow"

"What if my mom call me?"

"Too many reasons" Sungjin pulls your head to shut your lips with his lips. Yes, he kissed you again. He kissed you in his hug. He hold your back head so you couldn't run away. It's useless for you to move reverse because you would ended up laying under him.

He doesn't gives you a chance to talk. You couldn't avoid because he kissed you and twisted your tongue with him. You groaned to warn him and touched his chest to push his body. And now he was on top of you.

"Hey"

"Hm?" Sungjin took off his lips and looked at your eyes. Since he back the light, his eyes were totally black and has a deep sight. Eyes flat, eyebrows furrowed, and mouth little bit arched down. It seems like he is a little bit mad. He shows the same expression when he get mad at the office.

"Stop it. We shouldn't do this"

"Why?"

"You're my boss and i'm your secretary"

"Yeah but that term is only valid at the office, not in my home. Don't you know how lonely i'm? I'm always alone and nobody at home. I'm very happy because you are here"

He went down and kissed your neck. Instead of close it, you tilted you head so he easily kiss and bite, leaving a red mark on it. You gripped his shoulder to hold the sensation that he gives to you. It so tickles. His lips. His tongue. Everything from him is so unforgettable.

When he had fun with your neck, your phone ringing. It's a call from your mom. He gets up and you took your phone.

_"Mom?"_

_"Honey, how are you?"_

_"I'm fine, mom"_

_"Where are you? If you are still outside your home, go back now. It's so dangerous for a woman like you"_

"So, you're leaving now? Okay. I will get ready" His whisper sounds so desperate. You looked at him. He looked at the right side, trying to hide his sad face.

You had dilemma. You couldn't leave him after he told his story, but you couldn't lie to you mom. He looks so guilty. Kidnapped you and did unexpected things to you. But if you lie to your mom, you would feel guilty too. Everything has a negative effect and it would be the same if you choose one of it.

_"I'm sorry, mom. I had to work overtime in my friend's house. I'll be back home tomorrow morning"_ Sungjin looked at your face with eyes widen. It's a sign that he is half surprise and half excited.

_"Take care. Wait. Why does your breath sounds heavy?"_

_"Ah, it so hot here. The cooler is broke and needs to be repaired. Bye mom! Love ya"_

You know you chose the wrong way. You know what you did now is forbidden, and you did it with your boss. But, you couldn't leave him. If you were him, you could feel how lonely he is. How empty his heart. His life doesn't have colors. He lives his life without somebody on his side.

"Let's have fun tonight" He gave you a smirk and you know the meaning behind that smirk. 


End file.
